Babysitting Danger
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: Frank and Joe get a weekend to themselves-WRONG! What happens when Frank and Joe have to babysit a young baby for four days by themselves? Will this be their one task they can't complete? Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I just wanted to try an attempt at a humor story! I've read a lot of amazing sad/angst/depressing stories and thought, "Why not make a funny one?" So I'M just gonna give a shot! Nancy will be in the later chapters as well! Read and Review please! ~LilJay**

* * *

***BABYSITTING DANGER***

**

* * *

**

**JOE**

"Finally!" I said as I followed Frank down the school hallway, "A four day weekend of no ATAC work, no school work, and no worries!"

Frank, who was already packing up books to study for upcoming test, shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, no worries for you. I've got four tests when we get back, PLUS a term paper that I have to finish up."

"Well, that sucks bro." I said as I patted his shoulder, "While you're in your room study I get to do absolutely nothing all day!"

Frank rolled his eyes and smiled back at me, "Like you ever do any school work anyway."

"Isn't that the purpose of homeroom?" I argued back. "I mean, they don't give you 20 minutes to do nothing, right?"

Frank decided to change the subject right away, "We better be heading home, mom texted us to go straight home. She said she's got stuff for us to do around the house while their gone."

"Damn it! I forgot mom and dad are going away for the weekend!" Just when I thought I can get away with doing nothing for the weekend. They'll probably give us a thousand chores for us to do, or worse, actually clean.

The car ride home was pretty quiet, Frank seemed pretty stressed enough from all the work he had to do. Being in ATAC makes work harder, for him especially. He always manages to catch up, but poor Frank doesn't get a chance to actually kick back and relax. I needed something to get his mind off the stress.

"Hey! Nancy and the others are gonna come here from Saturday to Sunday! That should be fun, huh?" Anything with Nancy as a topic always made him smile, as long as I didn't mention her boyfriend Ned.

Frank did smile when I brought up her name, just as I thought. He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, speaking of which, Nancy and the others are gonna stay in your room and you're gonna sleep in my room ON the floor."

"Hm…how about I sleep in my room with Bess and George while you and Nancy share a room? I'm sure you wouldn't mind having some 'alone time' with Nancy?" I chuckled as I punched his shoulder, "Just kidding, bro!"

Frank huffed as he continued to focus on the road. Man, not even a chuckle? He must be stressed. This weekend should be a relief for him then!

* * *

**FRANK**

Aunt Gertrude got sick and was going to stay at a friend's for a few days, leaving me and Joe and soon to be Nancy, Bess, and George. Our parents had to have 'the talk' to us, mostly Joe. Basically telling him to stay in my room and to not mess around with the girls, but I knew he wouldn't do something like that. But our parents worry like that.

As I pulled up to the house I noticed a second car parked, I didn't recognize whose car it belonged to. Only that its license plate was from New Jersey.

Joe slammed the car door shut and flipped his back-pack on his shoulder and looked over my shoulder, "Who's here? Oh, God. Don't tell me mom got a babysitter!"

I bit my lip; it would be pretty embarrassing to have a babysitter. It's bad enough having Aunt Gertrude follow me and Joe around like we were kids, but to have a total stranger watching us? And especially with the girls coming? That'll be pretty bad.

I walked inside the house and found mom and dad talking to another woman, probably around her early thirties. She had curly brown hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes. She seemed pretty fragile, almost like if you bumped into her she'd collapse right on you.

"Frank! Joe! I'm happy your home!" Mom greeted us with a hug, "I want you to meet Ms. Anderson."

Ms. Anderson slowly got up and shook our hands, "Fenton and Laura told me much about you two. She said you were both very responsible and caring boys."

Dad smiled proudly as usual as he approached us with a small, but heavy, bag. "Well, you see, we promised Ms. Anderson we'd watch her daughter, Emily, for the weekend. But I already booked a trip to the spa with your mother and Ms. Anderson is going away as well, since you boys have nothing to do for the weekend, do you think you can watch little Emily?"

Before Joe and I could response, Ms. Anderson immediately followed dad, "She's not much trouble really! She's only 7 months old, and she's very quiet actually! I had no one else to turn to…"

I saw Joe eying me from the corner of my eye, I knew he wasn't happy about this, but I just couldn't refuse. "It's not problem, Ms. Anderson. I think Joe and I have dealt with a lot worse. We'd be happy to watch Emily."

"Really?" Ms. Anderson smiled brightly, "Well, in that bag is all of Emily's things. Diapers, toys, formula, and directions on how to heat the formula! I assume you boys can figure out the rest? She takes a nap every few hours and if she gets cranky she likes to be rocked, but not too fast or she'll get sick. I left some money in the bag in case she needs more diapers or formula! Thank you boys again so much!"

"Fenton! We have to go or we'll get stuck in traffic!" Mom said as she grabbed her last few bags.

Dad handed me the heavy diaper bag and patted my shoulder, "Emily is in the kitchen. I set her crib up in your room Frank and her play pin is in the living room. You and Joe take good care of her yes? Call me if anything comes up-."

"Dad!" I whispered back, "What If something from ATAC comes up?"

"Already taken care of, I made sure you two were off for the weekend!"

"Thanks…" I answered quietly, "Have fun mom, dad."

After Joe and I said goodbye to mom, dad, and Ms. Anderson, I locked up the door and put my bag next to the TV. "Joe, I want to at least get my paper done before I watch the baby-."

Joe was no-where to be seen, and I had a clue where he'd be.

I walked over to the kitchen and found him looking down at Emily sitting in her high-chair. He smiled and jumped up and down, "FRANK! She is SO CUTE!"

I smiled slightly as I looked over at the baby, she looked like her mom but her hair was blonde instead of brown hair.

"Hey, Emily!" Joe waved to her. "My name is Joey," and then Joe pointed to me as he said "And that old grumpy man over there is Frankie!"

Of course Joe would say something like that. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the baby, "As I was saying Joe, I want you to watch her for the first few hours. I want to at least finish my term paper." I pulled out a piece of paper that had Emily's schedule. "Okay, so now it's four which means in another hour she needs to be feed, changed, and put down for a nap. Got it, Joe? Joe?"

Joe was already holding Emily with one arm and speaking in baby-talk to her.

"Wow, Joe. Now you get to have someone to talk to who actually understands you, huh?"

Joe glared up at me and placed his other hand on his hip, "I'm going to ignore that harsh statement because I can't curse in front of the baby. Isn't that right, Ewmily?"

"Alright, Joe, you're gonna be okay for a couple of hours right?" I reminded him, "Don't forget about the formula and stuff. You have to heat it up the proper way or she'll get sick, okay?"

Joe nodded but kept his focus on talking to Emily.

* * *

**JOE**

I sat Emily on the living room floor in front of me as I sat with her, "Okay, Emily! What do you wanna do? You don't eat for another hour!"

Emily stared up at me with her bright eyes and held her arms up at me.

"Aw!" I called out, "You wanna be held, huh? What do you say?"

She continued to wave her hands at me.

"Say please! Say, 'Please Joey!'!"

Instead of the please, she let out a screeching loud cry that made my head ache.

I quickly picked her up and held her, "Or that works too!"

I couldn't help but say 'aw' every time she leaned her head on my shoulder and stare at nothing. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard!

* * *

**FRANK**

I only had one more page to go until my term-paper was complete, and just in time to feed Emily. I figured Joe could handle it and maybe I can even proof-read all fifteen pages before I handed it in, it was after-all worth half my grade.

I was surprised how quiet the house was, there was an occasional quick cry, but then it was quiet. Pretty rare when such a young baby is around, I believe.

I don't remember being around babies as much, all I remember was Joe being very loud compared to me. At least that's what dad told me.

Just as I began to type my final page, Emily's cries echoed throughout the house. And this time it wouldn't stop. Just as I was about to continue my paper I heard a loud bang echo up the stairs. Immediately fearing for the worst, like Joe dropping the baby, I ran down the stairs as fast I could into the kitchen

"Is Emily okay?" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen.

Joe held Emily with one arm, as he tried to balance the diaper bag. Under him was the shattered formula warmer, all in little pieces.

"Woops…" Joe mumbled as he bit his lip at me.

"You're such a clutz." I commented as I cleaned up his mess. "Great, it's five and she's got to eat. We can't feed her a cold bottle, Joe!"

Joe tried to calm Emily down by rocking her with both arms now as he shot back at me, "Uh- put it in a pot and heat it up or something! Can't we give her baby-food or something then?"

"Yeah, sure, Joe, where can we find baby food in our house?" I shouted back as I tried to put back together the broken pieces.

Emily's loud crying only made my headache worse, along with Joe talking in gibberish.

I took the baby bag from the table and took out the extra money, "Alright, Joe. You go and buy a new formula warmer, thing. I'll stay with Emily and try to calm her down."

Joe handed me Emily and nodded, "Uh…anything else?"

"Oh, and a large bottle of Advil would be nice too…"

Once Joe left, Emily did nothing but cry loudly in my face. I tried everything from rocking her, to giving her some small toys to play with. Nothing would work for this kid. I just hoped Joe would come back soon.

* * *

**JOE**

I rode my new motorcycle to the new store a few blocks away from the house, knowing how desperate Frank must be right about now.

I quickly parked in front of the store and ran in the store. I grabbed the bottle of Advil first then went over to the "Maternity" section.

It was awkward enough being the only young guy in the section, but to make it worse a store-clerk came up to me and chuckled, "Are you sure you're in the right section?"

She wore jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt with a red blazer with a name-tag that red, "Susie"

I held back a blush as I looked around, "I'm, uh, looking for a thingy warmer." I grabbed whatever was in my reach and nodded, "I think I got what I need!"

The young clerk laughed as she noticed what I picked up, "You need a breast pump milk, now do you?"

_My life can't get any worse. _I can just feel my face turning redder as I quickly put it back. These kinds of things never happen to me! Only to Frank!

"S-Sorry! I just…I'm watching some kid for a friend and I have NO idea what I'm looking for. It like…warms the formula or something?" I stuttered as I looked down at the floor, embarrassed to look up at her.

She giggled as she looked around, "It's okay! You don't really expect a guy like Joe Hardy to know what to get for a baby, hm?" She handed me a machine that looked similar to the one I broke and smiled, "Maybe this will work better than your other choice?"

Yep, I can defentily feel my face turning redder. "T-Thanks, again. HEY- How did you know who I was?"

"I'm in your brother's class, Frank? I take calculus with him. Want me to ring that stuff up for you?" She asked with a warm smile.

After I bought the right items I rushed back to the house. I slammed the door open and called out, "Frank! I got it! Frank?"

When I walked in the kitchen I immeditly broke into laughter by his appearance. His hair was all ruffled by Emily tugging his hair, his new shirt stained with a greenish color, and his eyes filled with anger trying to be patient. He placed her in the high-chair and crossed his arms, "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Huh-huh!" I tossed him the Advil box and plugged in the bottle-warmer machine. "Okay, it should be done in two minutes."

Frank sat at the table and rubbed his forehead, "Thanks, Joe."

I picked Emily up and tried to rock her myself, but she continued to cry loudly. I screamed over her, "Frank! What did she do to you?"

Frank chuckled as he rests his head on the table, "Hell is what she put me through. I don't know, Joe. You think we REALLY can take care of this kid?"

I nodded immedialty, "It can't get any worse than this Frank!"

Oh how wrong I was…!

* * *

**_Don't forget to Review! :D ~LilJay_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Babysitting 101**

**

* * *

**

**FRANK**

"Is that bottle warm enough yet?" Joe asked as he continued to bounce Emily up and down. Just watching him bounce that baby made me feel sick.

"Gentle, Joe!" I scolded him as I took Emily from him, "If you bounce a baby too hard you can actually kill them!" The bell dinged on the machine, telling us it's time to feed Emily. I swayed her gently back to forth as I said quietly, "Joe, can you get that?"

Joe nodded as he picked the bottle up along with a small towel, "You sure you don't want me to feed her, Frank? I know you get a lot on your plate."

I placed the small towel over my right shoulder and tilted the bottle slightly up so that Emily wouldn't choke as she drank her bottle. I looked up at Joe and said, "I'm good; just get her crib ready for me. It's in my room."

After Joe left, Emily was focused on her bottle then me. I tried to talk to her for a bit, "You're having more fun with me right, Emily? I can be funny and have fun right, Emily?" I wasn't sure if Emily was happy because I gave her bottle or if she liked to hear me talking to her. I'm pretty sure it wasn't me, though.

Once Emily finished the whole bottle, I placed her over my shoulder and gently patted her back.

"Aw, look at little Frankie taking care of the baby." Joe mocked as he entered the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and continued to pat her back, "Don't you have homework to do or something?"

"Of course I do," Joe said with a smirk, "again, that's what homeroom is for! Besides, you're not gonna get anything done with Emily in your room."

"Babies like to sleep, Joe." I commented back as I slowly rocked her back and forth.

His eyes widened as he laughed, "It's putting them BACK to sleep that's annoying!"

"Aw, Joe, it's not that hard."

* * *

**JOE**

I warned him! I told him so! But does he listen? Na, not to me!

After Frank feed her and such, it took him ten minutes for her to finally go to sleep.

She stayed asleep for about twenty minutes, and then woke up.

I got up once I heard her crying and walked into Frank's room to check up on them, "I told you!"

Frank huffed as he went back to rocking her, "Come on, Emily. Go to sleep."

I took out the large diaper bag and looked through the stuff, "Maybe there's a toy she likes to sleep with or something." I pulled out the list of Emily's things and tasks to do, on the list a title read 'How to put her to sleep'. After reading it, maybe it would be better if she were awake.

"Well?" Frank asked impatiently, "Any day would be great, Joe. I really have to finish this paper in peace."

I bit my lip and chuckled, "Okay, according to this, Ms. Anderson said singing to her usually puts her to sleep."

Frank's eyes widened as he half-laughed, "Please tell me you're kidding, Joe."

I really wish he was right this time. I shook my head as I continued to read, "It says that anything would work as long as it's nice and soft. I guess a lullaby?"

Frank sighed as he handed me the screaming baby and read the paper, "I guess so. What did mom used to sing to you?"

"To me?" I asked. There was NO way I had to be sung to!

"To you, yes!" Before I could argue Frank cut me off, "I remember you never being able to sleep, only if one of sang to you."

Ugh, that's embarrassing. "What song was it anyway?"

"_Somewhere over the rainbow."_ Frank smirked.

Ugh, that's even worse!

I moaned as I said, "Maybe we can sing it to her? And by we, I mean you!"

Frank crossed his arm and stared me down, "Not alone I'm not!"

"Okay, okay!" I finally gave up as I stood next to Frank. "You're starting it though!"

"Does it matter?" Frank spat back, "Anything to put her to sleep!"

It was awkward at first singing to her; I laughed a couple of times by Frank singing the song, but after a while it was kinda fun. Too bad Emily hated it.

"I got an idea!" I ran to his computer and typed the song up and clicked it. "There! We'll let the soundtrack put her to sleep."

"Think she'll know the difference?" Frank asked as he put her in her crib.

"Na, she'll have no clue!"

* * *

**FRANK**

"Great thinking, Sherlock!" I screamed over the baby's screams. I gently picked her up and rocked her, "She's not naïve as you!"

"I'm not naïve!" Joe argued back, "Besides, was she…uh…changed?"

I bit my lip as I shook my head, I should have known that was the problem. I handed Emily to Joe and said, "Look, you change her and I'll get us some pizza!" As fast as I could I quickly ran down the stairs.

"HEY-!" Joe called out, trying to chase me, "YOU SCREW UP- YOU CHANGE HER!"

Lucky, I made it to the car and drove as quick as I could. _Ha, sucker!_

_

* * *

_

**JOE**

Stupid Frank, stupid baby, stupid changing table, stupid diaper- STUPID FRANK! I don't ask much of him, why can't he change the baby? He's the oldest one! Plus I had NO idea how to!

I looked at the diaper bag and moaned, _There has to be directions or something! I mean, girls can't just know how to do this, right? _

There has to be SOMEONE who can help me…

I picked up my phone and called the one gal I can count on for anything, "Nancy? I need a giant favor…!"

I can tell Nancy was smiling when she answered, "What did Frank do to you now, Joe?"

"Frank left me with the baby-! Oh yeah, Frank and I have to babysit for the weekend and I, uh, have no idea how to change a diaper. Can you, like, fly in a little early and give me a hand?"

"Sorry, Hardy!" Nancy laughed, trying to contain herself. "Looks like you got a situation to take care of, I better leave you be-!"

"No! Wait, Nance! Just tell me what to do!" Joe pleaded to Nancy. But it was too late, she hung up. Joe huffed as he looked down at Emily, "Hey, Em! You can wait ten minutes can't you? Frankie will change you!"

If Emily could talk, let's just say she'd be pretty mad. And I'm sure if Frank were here, he'd be VERY mad. I guess I had no choice…

* * *

**FRANK**

Finally what seemed like a long wait for pizza, I finally picked up my order and headed back home. I picked up Joe's favorite, hoping that food would make him forget about me ditching him.

I came in the home and found it strangely quiet, making me feel uneasy for sure. I put the pizza on the table and walked up in my room and found Joe STILL trying to change the baby.

I shoved him slightly as I crossed my arms, "You didn't even change her yet?" In front of Joe was my laptop and a video on how to change a baby's diaper. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "You seriously need a video to tell you?"

"Sh!" Joe hissed at me, trying to follow the video's instructions. "It's actually working!"

"Well, when you're done, put her in her crib and come eat."

Another ten minutes passed, Joe ran down the stairs and started to devour the pizza I bought for him. Joe crossed his arms as he ate. I stared at him and asked, "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Joe repeated. "YOU left me with a baby to change!"

"Well, YOU left me with a crying baby earlier today." Ireminded him. "Now we're even."

Joe stayed silent afterward, knowing he lost the battle with me. He decided to bring up a different topic to talk about. "So, what's left to do for Emily?"

I reviewed the list again and said, "Well she was fed, changed, and taking a nap now. We got to play with her for a little bit when she wakes up and then put to bed."

"That's not too bad." Joe smiled brightly. "Did you finish your paper, yet?"

I shook my head in disappointment, "No, I have that term paper and my college application paper."

Joe frowned. "Ew. What are you going to write about?"

I held back his true answer and responded, "I was going to write about dad as my essay."

"Aw." Joe smiled. "Daddy's little boy!"

I punched Joe in the arm and continued my way out to check on Emily.

Frank rolled his eyes as he got up, "Well, we better get ready for Nancy and the girls tomorrow."

I just hoped Emily would be good for the rest of the weekend...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again, people of the world! I first want to apologize for not updating on this story for so long. I've been focusing on "More Than It Seems" and "Paradise Falls" that I totally, almost, forgot about this one. Whenever I write for this one, it makes me giggle and I hope it'll do the same for you guys! Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers, you're words mean the best!~LilJay_

* * *

**FRANK**

After finishing up dinner and cleaning up after Joe and myself, I tip-toed back up my room. I smiled to see Emily still sleeping in her crib. Finally, now I can get some quiet and work done.

But things never usually go my way.

Joe knocked on my door and mouthed to me, "I'm going out."

"What?" I mouthed back, confused. "No you're not!"

Joe gave me the 'puppy dog look'. When we were younger, he used to give me that same look whenever he wanted to play a game he wants- and it usually worked. I shot him a 'give me a break' look and smiled as I mouthed back, "You're not going anywhere."

Joe smiled with a wink and mouthed, "Thanks! Love ya!"

I cursed quietly to myself as I stormed out of my room and into his. Closing the door behind me I shouted, but not too loud to wake the baby, "Are you crazy? You got to stay here and help me out! Where do you think you're going anyway?"

"I'm going for a quick jog." Joe said, pulling a sweatshirt over his head. "I'll be back in a half hour, she'll probably be still asleep."

I crossed my arms as I huffed, "Right now?"

"Yes, right now! She's still sleeping!" Joe argued back. "I want to go before she wants up-."

Just before Joe could finish his sentence, Emily's cries echoed into Joe's room.

I moaned as I punched his arm, "Way to jinx it." I quickly rushed into my room and began rocking her back and forth. "She should have slept for another hour."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, wonder what woke her up?"

As I began to shift Emily to hold her, I realized something was off. "Uh, Joe? When you changed her…did she, uh, leave you anything?"

Joe raised his eye-brow for minute, trying to put the pieces together. Once he did, he slowly backed away. "Uh-YOU take care of that!"

I shook my head as I handed her to him, "You changed her once- you can do it again! It's still your punishment for destroying the baby formula!"

Joe handed me the baby back and shook his head, "NO- way! It's your turn!" Joe snapped his fingers as pulled out a penny from his sweatshirt pouch. "We'll flip a coin! Best two out of three wins. You're call!"

"Heads."

Joe caught it with one hand and slapped it on his hand. He hissed as he shook his head, "Damn. Alright, you're call again."

"Heads."

Emily watched with wide eyes as she watched the penny flip in the air and landed in Joe's hand. Joe smiled as he cheered, "Ha! Tails!"

This was it, whoever lost would have to change Emily- and I rather not be the one to do that.

"You're going to stick with heads, right?" I nodded as I watched Joe flip the penny again. This was it…

**JOE**

"Looks like it's you and me again huh, Emily?"

I really didn't want to do this. Seriously. Where IS Nancy when you need her the most? Oh yeah, in River Heights.

I flipped my phone opened as I looked through my contact lists, there has to be someone who can help me! _Let's see…Biff, Chet, and Phil are all away. Tony is working full shifts- Wait! Tony will- actually, he won't. Not Callie, especially after the break-up with Frank. _Finally after looking through a list of names, I knew the perfect person who would help me!

**FRANK**

Just a few more pages to proof-read in my essay and then I'll be done- for now. I still have those tests to study for, and the make-up work from last week. Last week Joe and I got caught up with a bank robbery case that took a lot of time away from doing school work. Lately ATAC has been pounding me and Joe with cases, making school harder than it has to be.

But thinking about the situation, I rather be solving a crime then babysitting. Speaking of which, I thought I'd better check up on Joe- he's been awfully quiet.

"How's it going in there, Joe?" I called from my desk.

"It's, uh, going…!" Joe cried desperately from his room. "PLEASE- help me!"

I chuckled at the very thought of what Joe could be going through. "I can't do everything for you! Come on, you changed her before- it's nothing new. Just do what you did before and, uh, do it quick!"

Joe whined loudly as he shouted, "FRANK- where's my garbage pail?"

I laughed as I opened my door, I had to see his reaction to this. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to bring it up. Guess you got go-." Before I could finish Joe ran with the dirty diaper down the stairs as he shouted, "Sure you did, Frank!"

"Joe!" I cried as I entered his room. "You didn't even put a new one on her!"

"I was getting to that!" Joe cried from the kitchen. "FRANK- I don't see it!"

"Oh, yeah. It's outside." I smiled as I changed Emily for him, I was already putting him through enough hell.

"FRAAAAAANK!" Joe whined as he ran back up the stairs. "FINE- I'll dispose of it myself!" From the side of my eye I caught Joe stomping into my room. Immediately I placed Emily in her crib and ran in my room. "Joe, what are you-?"

Joe smirked as he shoved the dirty diaper in my school bag as he shook it up. He laughed as he quickly shoved my back-pack in my face and run down the stairs.

I growled as I quickly took the diaper out and chased after Joe, "You're dead- DEAD!"

Joe laughed as he raced out in the living room and started to make it out the door. Quickly, I grabbed Joe's hoddie on his sweat-shirt and tugged him towards me. Once he got pushed back into me, I shoved the diaper down his back- making sure the diaper was wide open.

"FRANK!" Joe cried in disgust as he quickly tried to take the hoodie off. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I laughed so hard I had to sit on the floor to catch my breath. "That's what you get, asshole!"

Once I saw the whole back of his new white t-shirt, I laughed harder than I ever did.

Joe looked at me confused not sure why I was laughing so hard, "Yeah, yeah, REAL funny, Frank. I'm going out alright? YOU better clean my sweat-shirt for me."

I put Joe through enough torture I better not put him through anymore. I grabbed Joe's arm as I gasped, still trying to catch my breath, "I would change that shirt too, buddy."

"DAMN IT!" Joe quickly tossed the t-shirt off as he shoved it into my stomach. "I'm taking a six hour shower now, cause of you! Don't ask for ANYTHING!"

After I cleaned up the mess Joe made in the living room, I quickly ran up stairs to check on Emily. Luckily, she was sitting in her crib playing with a stuffed doll. I smiled as I picked her up, swaying back and forth, "How about I change you into your pjs?"

**JOE**

"I hate you."

Frank rolled his eyes as he held Emily. "Oh, come on, Joe. You pulled worse stuff on me then what I did to you."

"Oh, yeah? Name five."

Frank smiled, "Fine. One, you told Callie I couldn't date her because I was still a virgin and that she was too much of a whore for me. Two, when we had that case a few months ago you made my alias name 'Mr. Dick Focker'. Three, when I fell asleep in Chet's car you took a permanent marker and drew on my face. Four, you showed my embarrassing baby pictures to Callie when I had my first date. Five, when you were six you slept in my bed and WET IT. Six-."

"I said five." I pouted as I slumped into Frank's chair. "But what you pulled was still worse than ANY of those things- and I DID NOT! It was probably you. How do remember stuff from eleven years ago?"

Frank smirked as he placed Emily on the floor, "The traumatizing things always last, little brother."

Watching Frank play with Emily made me smile; it reminded me on how he used to always play with me when I was little. It made me happy, and then sad. Frank was going away to college next year, which means I'll be seeing him only on the holidays. It made me wish Frank and I were still young, so that I wouldn't have to lose my big brother.

"You okay?" Frank asked, concerned. "You're not upset are you?"

"Me? Na, I was just thinking on how lucky Emily is to have you as her babysitter."

Frank smiled back, "She's lucky to have you too."

If one good thing came out of this whole experience, it was the reminder of what a good brother Frank really was. And what a good dad he'll turn out to be someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh wow! I'm so sorry for the non-update of this story! It was on hiatus since the summer- WOW! O.O...I've been so busy trying to update the others I almost forgot about my little humor story! Anywho, please review and let me know what you guys think! Thank you!~LilJay**

**Babysitting 101**

**FRANK**

Joe, after his complaining, finally left the house and went off on for a half hour jog. After he left, Emily seemed confused as she looked around. I smiled as I asked, "You're looking for Joey?"

Emily ignored me and picked up her pacifier and placed it in her month, giggling as she pointed to me. _Huh? _I knelt down onto her level and smiled, "Yes?"

Emily crawled up to the T.V and pointed to the screen, making whining noises. I quickly searched the living room in search for the remote. Next to the phone was the remote with a note, written in Joe's handwriting, that read, "Remind to put in new batteries!", and of course with a smiley face at the end.

Emily crawled behind me as she watched me replace the batteries. I couldn't help but smile as she watched me with wide eyes. Once I fixed the remote I picked her up and asked, "Well, what do you want to watch?"

I plumped her on the coach next to me and flipped through the children channels, waiting to see if she reacts to something, but all she was focused was on playing with the remote. I chuckled as I handed her the remote, "Have fun kiddo."

My cell phone went off, making Emily jump as she watched me answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Frank! Heard you and Joe were having baby problems?"

"Hey, Nance. And yeah, Joe and I got stuck babysitting this whole weekend. At least you and the girls coming could brighten the day up."

"Uhm," Nancy sighed, "that's actually what I wanted to call about. George's grandmother passed away last night and I was going to stay with them and, you know, help them."

"Aw man," I frowned. "Tell George I'm so sorry, I wish Joe and I could fly out there but- we kind of have a baby issue." Emily must have known I was talking about her. She dropped the remote and just stared up at me with her big eyes, still sucking on her pacifier. "Joe and I can take care of Emily, you take care of George okay? I have to go so I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay! Good luck!"

It was almost six and Emily didn't seem too sleepy so I decided to set her back down on the floor and took out one of her stuffed dolls, unsure how to approach her.

Emily picked up the doll and handed it to me with a smile. Did she want me to play with it? Or was she giving it to me? I smiled as I took the doll, "Thank you, Emily, but this is yours."

When the door-bell rang, I picked Emily up and placed her in the playpen before opening the door.

"Sup'?" Chet chuckled as he let himself in. "Haven't heard from you and Joe since school about going out tonight-?" Chet immediately noticed Emily and eyed me strangely, "Frank? Is there something you'd like to share with me?"

"She isn't MINE!" I clarified. "She's the daughter of one of my parent's friends. Joe and I are watching her for the weekend."

"AW!" Chet leaned over the crib and smiled down at her. "She is so cute! How's she treating you so far?"

"She hasn't been that bad; though I'm not going to lie it's pretty hard." I admitted, "If I didn't have Joe I probably wouldn't have gotten that far with her anyway."

"Where is Joe anyway?" Chet asked, his focus still on the baby. "I noticed his bike wasn't parked with yours."

"His bike?" I echoed. Why is Joe's bike gone? He said he was going for a jog, why would he leave his-? Oh. No he didn't! I moaned as I picked up my cell phone and speed-dialed his number, "He better NOT have ditched me."

Joe's phone rang once…

Then twice…

_Joe- PICK. UP!_

And again…

And then once more…

"Howdy! You reached Joe! Obviously if I'm not answering my phone it's cause' I'm not available! Drop me a memo and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! See ya!" BEEP. I sighed as I said, "Joe, call me back ASAP!"

Chet frowned as he made his way out the door. "I'm heading over to Mr. Pizza's now with the guys, maybe Joe showed up there?"

"Yeah, maybe." Why would Joe just leave me without telling me? At least when he ditches me he says a witty remark before leaving; but not this time. Something is weird here…

"You sure you'll be okay?" Chet asked, concerned. "I mean, with the baby here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just let me know if you see him there."

Once Chet left, I kept my phone beside me. About a half hour later I got a text from Chet that said, "NO SIGN OF JOE HERE. WANT ME AND THE GANG TO DO SEARCH?"

That was the last thing I needed right now, to get caught up in a case with a baby here! I replied, "YES. LET ME KNOW IF YOU SPOT HIM."

It killed me not being able to get up and look for Joe, but with Emily here-. Suddenly my head snapped back into reality, it was past six which means she had to be fed again. I quickly warmed up a bottle and began feeding it to her. While her eyes were staring right back at me, she seemed almost confused.

"You're wondering where Joey is too, huh?" I asked her.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**JOE**

_She's so going to love this!_

"Back again are we?" Susie approached me with a confused look. "You sure you know what you want this time?"

It figures that she would bring up my past incident. But not to seem embarrassed I laughed it off and handed her a stuffed pink bunny, "I'm pretty sure this will do for her!"

She chuckled and added a cute wink, "Hm, trying to buy gifts for a special girl aren't we?"

"Oh yeah," I agreed. "She's the best!"

"Let's see, that'll be 10.50 but for you it's 10.00!"

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, that's such a discount!"

She pouted, "Hey, you want it to be another 5 dollars?"

"Okay, okay, here!" I handed her the money as I stuffed the bunny in my backpack. "Thanks again, Susie!"

"Oh, Joe?" I stopped in my tracks to face her. She bit her lip and blushed, "C-Can you tell Frank I said hi for me?"

I tried not to laugh. It's times like these where I'd do anything to see Frank here! "Of course! See ya!"

I flipped my phone open and noticed I got a missed call from Frank. I quickly dialed his number and heard his voice echo, "JOE! Where are you?"

"Clam down, mom." I chuckled, walking to my bike. "I'm on my way home now-."

"Joe," Frank's tone annoyed. "You said you were going for a **jog**. Not out! Where are you?"

"I did go for a jog! But I wanted to pick up something at the store first. Sorry, I didn't think it'd bother you."

Frank was silent for a minute. I faked a cough to break the awkward silence and said, "We'll I'm on my way home. See you in ten." I shut my phone and began making my way home…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**FRANK**

I decided to try and get some work done before Joe got home, and thankfully Emily decided to take a nap too. But of course I knew that wouldn't last long…

"I'm home!"

At the sound of his voice Emily began to cry. I chuckled as I picked her up and held her close, "I know, I hate his voice too, Em." I quickly walked down the stairs and held Emily over my shoulder as I sighed at Joe, "If I didn't have Emily with me I'd be kicking your-."

"Emily!" Joe smiled as he took her from me and tickled her, causing her to laugh too. "Did you miss me? I missed you!"

Okay, I'll admit it. A part of me was jealous. Emily never laughed like that when I'd play with her! Great, even Emily likes Joe more than me!

"Look what I got for you, Em!" Joe placed Emily down on the floor and began looking through his backpack. Suddenly, a big, fluffy, pink bunny came out of his backpack making Emily's eyes open wide and reach for the bunny. "Ta-da!" He chuckled as he knelt on the floor and handed it to her, "Enjoy, kiddo."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway. "I was worried about you, Joe. The guys went looking for you too-."

"Already texted them and told them I'm okay!" Joe sat Emily down on his lap as she played with the bunny. He frowned, "Sorry, I should have told you earlier."

"It's okay." I sat beside Joe and watched her play with her bunny. "She took like a ten minute nap and ate about a half hour ago. Now it's just a matter of keeping her entertained."

"Not a problem!" Joe waved me on, "Go do your work. I got the situation here."

I smiled at him, _For once- little brothers can be useful!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**JOE**

I decided to leave Emily in her playpen as I cleaned up the house for Frank. He is already stressing over enough as it is! I noticed how quiet the house had gotten since I got up a few minutes ago. I quickly jogged over to the living room to check on Emily. She fell asleep holding the bunny close to her. I smiled as I gently picked her up. "Okay, Em. Ready for bed?"

As I rested her head on my shoulder, she whimpered. Her head leaded against my check. I suddenly pulled back as I felt her forehead- it was hot! "Oh no…" I said, panic beginning to take control. "Don't tell me…"

I quickly rushed up the stairs as I held Emily close, "Frank!"

Frank, who was sitting on his desk typing, answered, "I changed her twice today it's your turn-."

"No, Frank!" I waited until his met mine before I cried, "She has a fever!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
